Thunder In Our Hearts
by EnochianHippy
Summary: "A ba...a baby? Me and Cas?" Dean promptly collapsed, overwhelmed...Three angels, three Winchesters, and a baby. Love, betrayel, Heaven, Hell, war, and peace. Dean/Cas Sam/Gabriel Michael/Adam. Bad summary


**~()~**

**Demands**

**Epic**

**Shippers**

**To**

**Involve**

**Enochian**

**Love**

**~()~**

**So... despite that little thing up there, it's not all gonna be about Dean and Cas... mostly, but not all. It also has a lot to do with Sam/Gabriel and Michael/Adam lol ****Okay, this is gonna be like... I dunno, lol. It's a serious fic but it's also kind of crack-ish, okay mostly crack-ish. Sorry... Don't know exactly how to elaborate on that for ya, so...**

**And it's my first fic too! Yay! So don't be surprised if royally screw it up. :) So, take a chance, plunge in, and if you don't like the way I'm driving, get out of the frikkin' car, comprende? **

**o ― ― ― ― ― » Thunder In Our Hearts** **«** **― ― ― ― ― o**

_I was Celestial. Then, I was Human. Or as close to human as any angel will ever become. I don't understand how I'd started expressing emotions or why. All I know, is that when I fell in love, I literally _fell_._

_It wasn't a pleasant fall either. It was a fast, sickening plummet that nearly severed all my ties with Heaven. __But not quite all of them. __Dean calls it my "Swan Dive of Epic Proportions". __I call it my last mistake._

_When I relinquished my remaining grace and died as a human, I did not cease to exist. I merely... idled in a dark, nameless dememsion until _some _cool blast of grace ensnared me and pulled me out. I was revived but was and still am riddled with many holes._

_Being back is more confusing than my downfall. I'm something different, yet something more than before. I'm not solely human, nor am I angel. I am an impossible hybrid of the two._

_I'm also potential parent material._

_Did that snare your attention? It certainly snared mine the first time I heard it. _

_Anyway, I'm stuck in this uncompromising twist of the two me's. The two sides battle incessantly inside of me, buffeting my grace, grating my still complex emotions. I didn't bother with regarding the human characteristics when I first acquired them. I was either too preoccupied with love or shame, but now, I feel quite overwhelmed by it all. I'm helpless to figure this out, tumbling through treacherous currents of confusion and the ever-present need to reverse my fall. _

_Dean doesn't understand. He laughs at my ignorance, finds my clueless innocence toward his references amusing. He doesn't understand what I'm going through. He also _still_ doesn't understand how I love him so, but that's quite beside the point. __These human mannerisms are difficult to interpret. I'm not at home with any of them and it's killing me. _So, I cling to what little crumbs of angel I have in me. But I'm slipping. _My moral anchor is letting up, letting go. I don't want it to. _ _I'm_ scared.

_But as I lie in the debris of the war raging inside of me, I know this: ___I don't know who revived me, but I know why.__

___Through an impulsive, desperate gesture before my death, I created something that could change everything. For all of us. Something momentous, something never done before. _I'm back here and now with a more important purpose. More important than me, maybe even more important than Dean. __

_I harbor a special task, one necessity that, if I shall fail to meet, could destroy all of us. Humans and Celestials alike._

_I've been given a gift, a delicate gift. Perhaps from God? I'm dubious, but not rejecting the possibility. _

_An aloft esprit. A part of me. A part of _him_. _

_Heaven personafied into a sole child._

_My baby. Dean's baby._

Our_ baby. _

_Will I be able to save _him_ if not us? I hope so. Everyone's depending on it. On me. _

_God help me._

**~o~O~()~O~o~**

**Confused? Probably. As you read more, will you get even more confused? Probably. Don't let that stop you, PLEASE. Sorry... This is just the prologue, summary thing-a-ma-jig and it's the only part in first person perspective... I think. Um, so... review? I know I'm a sucky writer but, hey, its my first story! Go easy on me? Pwease? C_C**


End file.
